


Mend (To Fix, To Repair)

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Betrayal, Bodyguard, Canon - Comics, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Forgiveness, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Life Debt, Loss of Trust, One Shot, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Chromia/Windblade. They both knew that it was not that easy to be forgiven. Takes place during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend (To Fix, To Repair)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Chromia/Windblade--not that easy"

The last time Chromia had seen Windblade, on the balcony, she had wondered if she would ever be forgiven. Even when it was for the time being, during Chosen One Day, her discretion seemed like an ephemeral white vapor.

It had been a long time since the incident regarding Metroplex, Caminus, and Cybertron. The brisk nature of it all seemed to follow her everywhere. But it was justified, given her part in the blackouts, though she had to admit that it was, at best, misguided. She had done it to protect Windblade, and the cityspeaker wasn't going to die for Cybertronians, not if she could help it.

She had endured equally brutal battles during many conflicts for Cybertron and for the colony worlds before, but nothing compared to the loss of trust from Windblade, who she was supposed to protect.

The distance was intolerable; even though she thought that it was the right thing to do, it still stung, as if it was trying to push her down. She believed that it was right, that she would serve Windblade to the end, even when Chromia almost didn't believe in her for a moment.

Windblade had asked her the same question about believing in oneself. Apparently, this had never come up in discussion, until now.

"This will take time, Chromia," The cityspeaker had added. "I know that you will protect me, but it'll take some time to mend the trust that we once had."

"I understand."

"You do have my permission to leave Cybertron, if that is what you wish." Windblade uttered bitterly to the other fembot.

"Windblade, I know I won't be forgiven so easily, but know this: I vow to serve you. I have said that before, and while that cannot make up for what I have done, I am speaking the truth." Chromia spoke, her voice firm and unyielding, while she swallowed her pride and her stubbornness.

Lifting her helm, Windblade turned on her pedes, and gently took Chromia's servos with her own before she spoke. "Yes. I can tell that's quite clear. You do speak the truth, Chromia. I just hope that we can continue what we have, not just for us, for both the good of both Caminus and Cybertron."

Chromia blinked, and, against her better judgment, she smiled softly. "Yes, I hope so too."

Windblade nodded in agreement.

Chromia knew, Windblade knew; they both knew that it was not that easy to be forgiven, and while there was still a chance of redemption for her, it would take time for things between them to mend, to be fixed, and to be repaired.


End file.
